


Maybe Just Wishing

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, lena luthor imagine, wlw imagines, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader is secretly a superhero and they’ve been oblivious gays who are in love for the longest time, and the morning after they FINALLY decide to act on their feelings Lena wakes up alone, thinking that it meant nothing to R or that maybe R thought it was a mistake, not knowing that R is off fighting whatever menace is threatening National City today.





	Maybe Just Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

You had been friends with Lena ever since the two of you attended the same university. You had been a barista in one of the local coffee shops, and she was your favorite customer. She would come three times a day, and it got to the point where you two were on a first name basis. And the day that the two of you got snowed in, no one else was there. As the snow continued to pile on, the two of you stayed warm, and you were glad you had changed shifts so that moment could happen. 

After the two of you graduated, you kept in touch, and when the fallout from Lex and Lillian’s actions happened, you were there for her. But you knew that even though you had fallen for her, there was no way on earth or in any universe, could she be in love with you. At least not the way you wanted her to love you. Yet, you chose to stay. You wanted to be a part of her life than not have her in yours at all. 

________

Jess was excited that today her boss would be happy. She had seen how Lena lit up whenever you came. She lit up in a way that was blinding compared to when Kara would come. And hearing Lena share little details of how the two of you met, Jess understood why. So Jess, unknowingly to both you and Lena, made plans on how to finally get the two of you to recognize that your feelings for one another were reciprocated. 

Maybe Jess was just wishing that the two of you would get together, but she knew that it couldn’t happen unless you two were pushed together like that day when you got snowed in at the coffee shop. She’d been working on months on this plan. She just couldn’t believe it with her own two eyes how two people so right for each other, could be brilliant but incredibly oblivious. 

Jess’s plan was simple. Wait until you came over with lunch and slip a picture she found of the two of you from university. Conversation would flow from there. 

________

Jess heard laughter, so she gently knocked on the door. 

“Pardon the interruption, Ms. Luthor. I have those files you requested and the board meeting has been rescheduled to next week.”

“Jess. Call me Lena.”

“Right. I can call you Ms. Luthor if it’s anyone else but Y/N. I’ve cleared the rest of your day, so you and Y/N can spend some time together. It is your anniversary, isn’t it? I booked you a reservation at your favorite restaurant at 7. And since I won’t be needed, I’ll head to my dentist appointment. See you tomorrow, Lena.”

Jess left the room as quickly as she entered it, leaving the two of you with shocked expressions.

“I do believe your assistant thinks we’re dating, Lena.”

“Yes, Y/N. I think you’re right.”

Lena clears her throat looking slightly uncomfortable.

“I wish we were celebrating our anniversary. Especially if there’s already a reservation for the two of us, and I get to spend the evening with you. If you’d like to. I’m sure Jess can cancel, if you spoke with her.”

“No, I don’t want to cancel, Y/N. I want to tell you something I should have said years ago.”

“What is it, Lena?”

“I’ve loved you for some time now.”

Those words brought a calm to your beating heart, and you couldn’t find the right words to say, so you merely asked if you could kiss her. Lena smiled and nodded. 

You hoped that this wasn’t all a dream. That this was real. But even if it was a dream, you wanted to wake up and finally confess your feelings for her. Luckily, in your case, after the restaurant, you knew it was very much real with the way Lena took you to bed. 

________

You woke up to an emergency alert on your phone. You swiped it open and saw texts from Alex and Winn. You wish you had time to leave a note or at least say good morning, but you knew you had a job to do. You’d see Lena later today. You just prayed she wouldn’t think you left her after spending an incredible night like that. 

As you surveyed the scene, you knew that it would take Supergirl and the rest of the DEO to help all of these people. You quickly went to Alex who had a map out. 

“Alex, we need to split into teams of six. This wormlike creature keeps tunneling underneath causing sinkholes. Some of us need to focus on getting others to safety, while the rest of us work on going after the creature.”

“You were just up there. Where’s the worm?”

“In this section so far. I’ll keep using my X Ray vision to look underneath the surface. Which teams will be assigned with me?”

“Teams 6 and 9. I’m leading 6 today, so I’ll be with you. Supergirl is taking care of an alien on the other side of the city.”

Hours passed and you all managed to capture the worm and save lives. You also saved the taxpayers money because you all managed to contain the damage to one quadrant of the city. With the way the worm was going, it might have been an entirely different story. When you went back to your apartment to clean yourself up, you were surprised to see Lena waiting for you. 

“You’re safe.”

“And messy.”

Lena gives you a soft glare.

“I’m safe. I’m sorry I couldn’t stay this morning.”

“It hurt not seeing you in bed next to me. I thought that last night was just…just that. Just one night where we acted on our feelings and that was it.”

You sat next to Lena.

“Lena, last night was magical. I’ve never felt that way with anyone, and I never want to feel that way with anyone else but you. You have no idea how sorry I am for making you think otherwise. I should’ve made time for you to at least gently wake you up and let you know I was going. Or write a note. But the worm and all those people. I am sorry.”

“I understand why you didn’t wake me up. It’s okay. I just need to know where we stand.”

“I want a relationship with you as long as you want a relationship with me. And to be perfectly clear, I mean a relationship as girlfriend and girlfriend, not as friends.”

“Then, let me be equally clear, I want to date you, Y/N, and I want to know more about how my girlfriend is one of National City’s superheroes.”

“Ask me anything, and I’ll answer you.”

Lena and you talked for some time. You both needed to be reassured that this relationship wouldn’t be like past ones. That the two of you would always make time for one another. That there wouldn’t be any secrets. And you were fine with that. You didn’t want Lena to think she couldn’t trust you or for her to ever think you could leave her and hurt her. Because Lena deserved the world, and you would spend the rest of your life doing so, regardless where your relationship went. 


End file.
